


paradise

by doitsushine92



Series: NCT Poly Fics [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000 line, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Jeno and Renjun arrive right as they change positions again, this time with Donghyuck flat on his back and Jaemin hovering over him. Jaemin raises his head long enough to flash a smug smile at them before he’s diving back in, this time not giving Donghyuck a warming as he licks into his mouth.the nahyuck fic you've all been waiting for





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

> title from nct 127's paradise bc i was listening to it while posting
> 
> sorry for the wait, i got side-tracked with school and shit but tomorrow is my last day (forever!!!) so you might get more frequent updates from now on lmao
> 
> this one is for marco polo who requested jaemin making out with someone while the others watch + anyone who requested nahyuck

For the first time in his life, Jaemin actually wakes up to chirping birds and the sun streaming through his window. It’s strange, and unexpected, and Jaemin wonders why this is happening.

(If he’s being perfectly honest, he always wakes up to this – there is a tree to the left of his window home to a family of canaries, not to mention his house is in the path of the sunrise. Today it’s just especially obnoxious and unwanted.)

It takes a couple of minutes for Jaemin to be fully conscious, rubbing his eyes and holding back the waterworks when the searing headache makes itself known. Jaemin swears he drank water before going to bed, but maybe he had more drinks than he thought he did, because he’s _feeling_ the hangover.

“Could someone please turn off the sun?”

Jaemin opens his eyes again when Donghyuck buries his face under Jaemin’s arm, grumbling about the harsh light. It hurts his eyeballs to do so, but he follows the way Donghyuck wriggles closer than humanly possible, until his nose is pressed to Jaemin’s rib and his arm curls around Jaemin’s waist.

“I can shut the blinds for you, but that’s all I’m willing to do,” Jeno offers from where he’s snuggled up at the foot of the bed, big spooning Renjun who in turn is resting his head on Donghyuck’s thigh. Now that he thinks about it, Jaemin is practically hanging off the bed – it definitely isn’t made for four people, that’s for sure.

“Deal,” Donghyuck agrees.

Jeno reaches blindly behind himself in search for the curtain string, tugs until the bedroom is dark and drops his arm back down around Renjun. The shorter alpha makes a surprised sound and slurs something that sounds like, “Be careful you big oaf.” Jeno doesn’t answer beyond pulling Renjun closer and dropping a kiss to the back of his neck as an apology.

The room falls back to comfortable silence for a while. Jaemin doesn’t fall back asleep, and he knows none of the other do either, but there’s a silent agreement to stay as quiet as they can. Jeno is humming something into Renjun’s skin, but it isn’t too loud, so it’s ok. 

Of course, the peace dies pretty quickly when Yuta bursts in with a shit-eating grin on his face and says, louder than necessary, “Good morning!”

“You don’t even live here,” Jaemin groans. There’s mutters of agreement from his boyfriends. 

Yuta ignores the jab, going straight for the curtains to open them again. Donghyuck curses him, but it also goes ignored. “Underage drinking has a price, kids,” he sings. Jaemin really fucking hates him.

Thankfully, Hansol comes collect his boyfriend before Jaemin beheads him. “Come downstairs when you’re ready, I got breakfast done for you.”

“I love you, Hansol hyung,” Donghyuck murmurs. Hansol smiles and drags Yuta out of the room.

 

Still, it isn’t until twenty minutes later that they actually get out of bed, and it’s only because Jaemin has to pee and it jostles everyone’s positions. They all trail after him to the bathroom, banging on the door like the little shits they are so he’ll hurry up, and then Donghyuck hogs the shower, and then Jeno gets shampoo in his eyes when he’s washing his hair and he doesn’t stop complaining about it for the rest of the morning. 

“Oh, look, I didn’t know there was a walking dead show today,” Yuta yells from the living room when they trudge downstairs. Hansol shushes him half-heartedly.

“Is it just me, or is he more annoying today than usual?” Jeno asks the other three. Renjun grumbles in agreement.

“Nah, I am,” Yuta admits. “It’s just so much fun to mess with you.”

Jaemin flips him off on his way to the coffee pot. He’s thankful to find there’s a fresh batch waiting for them, but he still makes more. In the meantime, he lets Renjun pour the coffee into four mugs, fixing them the way each of them likes it: sugar and cream for Jeno, with a dash of vanilla for Donghyuck, just cream for Jaemin and unhealthy amounts of sugar and cream for himself.

“Check the oven,” Hansol advices, not really looking up from the soccer game on the screen. 

A big platter of bacons, eggs and cinnamon buns is waiting for them, and Jaemin suddenly loves his cousin and his boyfriend again. Jeno rips the platter from his hands and he and the other two behave like starved animals for the following minutes. Jaemin scowls, disgusted, especially when they barely bother with forks to eat the eggs, using their hands to dig into the bacon. The buns fall apart in their hands. “Why am I dating you?” Jaemin sighs.

Jeno sputters something through a mouthful of egg. “He says you love us,” Renjun translates. Donghyuck laughs, halfway done with his third cinnamon bun. Jaemin actually uses utensils, although he has to eat a little quicker than he’d like to, considering the savages he calls his boyfriends.

 

“We’re off,” Hansol pokes his head into Jaemin’s room that afternoon, a black cap pulled low over his eyes. “I’ll be back late tonight, alright? There’s cash on the counter, you can get take out when you get hungry.”

Jaemin nods in acknowledgment, flashing his cousin a smile. Hansol nods back, says his goodbyes to the other boys and then he’s gone. Yuta shouts something from the living room, the door slamming closed before he’s done. It’s nearing night-time already and Hansol and Yuta have dance practice from seven until midnight, a schedule Jaemin has never understood. Jaemin goes back to their game of Monopoly, groaning when he lands on one of Renjun’s properties.

“I’m this close to bankruptcy,” he whines, thrusting a couple of Monopoly bills in Renjun’s outstretched hand. Renjun smirks, counting the money. “Don’t look so smug,” Jaemin glares. “If we were playing soccer, I’d have you beat by now.”

“But we’re _not_ playing soccer and you _don’t_ have me beat,” Renjun points out. Jaemin glares harder and Renjun throws him a flying kiss in return. Jeno and Donghyuck share amused looks at their expenses.

“I’m bored,” Donghyuck declares, not five minutes later. Jaemin wishes he could accuse him of being a sore loser, but truth be told, Donghyuck is right behind Renjun. Jaemin is the real sore loser here. Especially with the way he perks up at the exit being presented to him.

“What do you suggest we do, then?” Jeno asks, knowing it’d be futile to convince Donghyuck to keep playing if he’s bored. Donghyuck shrugs, leaning back on the bed. He raises both arms in the air, stretching to the max capacity of his limbs, giggling when Renjun pokes his exposed tummy. “I’m hungry. Let’s go empty Nana’s fridge,” he decides, dragging Jeno by the hand. 

They ignore Jaemin’s protests, running like children as they giggle and shout at Renjun to join them. Renjun looks at Jaemin’s defeated face once and pecks his cheek in apology – before running off after the other two.

“Traitor,” Jaemin mouths at Renjun when they’re in the kitchen. Renjun smiles sweetly around a mouthful of chocolate mint ice cream, the carton held loosely in his hand. Donghyuck and Jeno are also holding different snacks – Jeno is stuffing his face with oatmeal and honey cookies and Donghyuck is eating chips with onion dip. “You guys do know we’re having dinner in like an hour, right?”

“We’ll eat then too, don’t worry,” Donghyuck ‘reassures’ him. Jaemin is sure that’s what he’s trying to do, anyway. Not that he’s succeeding. “Here, try this.”

Jaemin is roped into their impromptu snacking, trying bits and pieces of each of their foods. Soon enough the ice cream is gone, there are only cookie crumbles left and the onion dip is nothing but a faint memory. Jaemin makes them clean everything up, ignoring their complaints as he plops down on the couch and turns on the TV.

 

“The pizza place says their delivery system is unavailable for now,” Renjun announces two hours later, hanging up the landline in the Na’s living room. Donghyuck is whining immediately, claiming he wants pizza, clinging onto Jeno’s arm. 

“Hyuck, relax,” Jeno laughs, ruffling the beta’s hair. “We can just go pick it up ourselves.”

“Great!” Donghyuck gets up immediately, pulls Jeno off the couch and throws him in the direction of Renjun, then plops down on Jaemin’s lap. “You guys can go, we’ll wait here. Go on.” He makes shooing motions with his hands. 

Jeno and Renjun share amused glances as they go, waving over their shoulders. The last thing Jaemin sees of them is Jeno trying to grab Renjun’s hand and Renjun curling his hand into a fist, which immediately ensues mindless bickering until the door is closed. Not two seconds have gone by before Donghyuck is twisting on Jaemin’s lap, perching his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders with a sweet smile on his face.

“Sneaky,” Jaemin says, smiling too. Donghyuck’s grin only widens when Jaemin wraps both arms around his waist, flushing them together in a swift move.

“I’d say smooth but you and I both know you’re anything but,” Donghyuck teases. Jaemin kisses the corner of his mouth, not really in the mood to go along with Donghyuck’s bullshit. Donghyuck pouts. “You’re no fun.”

Jaemin kisses the pout one, two, three times until it’s gone, then kisses Donghyuck’s smile. Donghyuck practically melts into his arms, lets the alpha kiss all over his face, his cheeks, his forehead and temple, leaving a final kiss on Donghyuck’s nose before pulling away. Donghyuck immediately starts pouting again, which earns him a laugh from Jaemin. “You big baby – and don’t you dare make a joke out of that, Jeno already told me.”

Donghyuck clamps his mouth shut. “You’re no fun,” he repeats.

“That’s actually Jeno, but sure.”

“You’re so lame, I swear,” Donghyuck groans, dropping his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin can still feel him laughing, though, so it’s fine. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

“Thanks,” Jaemin smirks. Donghyuck doesn’t bother lifting his head, mumbling something about wiping that dumb smirk off his face. “You’re the one who said you could wash your clothes on my abs.”

“I didn’t say that!” Donghyuck exclaims. Jaemin cackles, watching the way Donghyuck’s cheeks are flushing redder by the second. 

“You totally said that, I have you on tape,” Jaemin taunts. 

“I was drunk, it doesn’t count, asshat.”

“Exactly, you were drunk, and drunk people are honest, so,” Jaemin shrugs. 

“Drunken people aren’t honest, look at Siyeon,” Donghyuck counterattacks. “She was as fake nice when drunk as she is when she’s sober.”

“You love Siyeon, though,” Jaemin says. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“That’s not the point, idiot.”

They continue to argue like children until Donghyuck gets tired and decides he wants to cuddle. Jaemin has to shift around on the sofa to accommodate Donghyuck’s long legs wrapped around him, but eventually they find a good enough position that allows them to still be face to face. They spend some good ten minutes talking about mindless things, Donghyuck drawing circles on the skin of Jaemin’s waist with his fingers. Jaemin gets a text from Jeno to let them know there’s a traffic jam and it’ll take them a little longer than they expected, which sends Donghyuck into a tantrum. That one lasts about thirty seconds until Jaemin shuts him up with a kiss. 

Donghyuck makes a pleased little sound in the back of his throat, digging his nails into Jaemin’s skin when the alpha cups his face, one of his thumbs caressing Donghyuck’s cheekbone. Donghyuck’s skin is warm and soft under his fingertips, and Jaemin can’t help but to press closer, swiping his tongue across Donghyuck’s bottom lip. 

They kiss until their lips are numb and Jaemin’s lungs are begging for air, but Jaemin couldn’t care less. All he can think about is the way Donghyuck feels in his arms, how sweet he smells and how nice kissing him is. Donghyuck seems so calm tonight – he’s usually everywhere, almost desperate in his eagerness, but this time he barely complains when Jaemin pulls away to kiss his neck, lets the alpha do as he pleases.

It’s pretty cute, if you ask Jaemin.

Jeno and Renjun arrive right as they change positions again, this time with Donghyuck flat on his back and Jaemin hovering over him. Jaemin raises his head long enough to flash a smug smile at them before he’s diving back in, this time not giving Donghyuck a warming as he licks into his mouth.

Jeno is always complaining that Jaemin and Renjun act dumb when they let their alpha side take over, but Jaemin can’t help it. Regardless of how much he loves his boyfriends, he gets an inexplicable sense of pride when he’s the one flustering them, when he’s the one who has the upper hand, and especially when it’s with Donghyuck. It’s even better to have the other two watching as he does.

The pizzas are left abandoned on the kitchen counter in favour of Renjun and Jeno sitting in the loveseat across from the sofa, the two whispering together; it’s most likely to be about them. If Jaemin were to focus, he’d probably be able to pick up what they’re talking about, but his mind is solely invested in Donghyuck, his scent, his lips, his pretty eyes that always sparkle when he’s laughing. Jaemin’s chest hurts a little.

They sit up, somehow, with Jaemin sitting on his haunches and Donghyuck on his lap, his thighs wrapped around Jaemin’s waist for purchase, his hands gripping Jaemin’s biceps. Someone – Jeno, definitely Jeno – makes a choked off noise, which he tries to cover up with a cough. Renjun very clearly laughs at him.

Donghyuck’s lips fall open on their own as Jaemin tightens his grip on his waist, Jaemin’s fingers whitening at the tips. There’s the faint smell of raspberries in the air – that’s Renjun’s scent, unmistakable in its sweetness. It’s mixing with Jeno’s spices and Donghyuck’s hot chocolate, and it’s clouding Jaemin’s mind, leaving him dizzy and light-headed.

“I’m pretty sure that’s gonna leave a mark,” Jaemin hears Jeno say conversationally. Jaemin loosens his hold immediately, but Donghyuck whines and presses closer to him. Jaemin doesn’t bother supressing his smirk; Donghyuck has never been too good at hiding how much he likes to see the tiny bruises later.

A sudden thunderbolt has them springing apart. Jaemin and Donghyuck stare at each other in bewilderment, unaware it had been raining. Renjun snorts, “You guys are unbelievable,” he shakes his head.

“Hyuck, your, uh,” Jeno trails off, index finger pointing at his own lips. “Purple.”

Donghyuck covers his mouth in embarrassment, a squeaky sound escaping him. He shoves Jaemin’s shoulder with his free hand when the younger boy laughs at him. Jaemin almost topples over the side of the couch, but manages to hold onto the armrest just in time. Donghyuck stomps past him to the kitchen, claiming an entire pizza for himself.

Jaemin isn’t sure why, but they eat standing up, huddled around the kitchen counter. Jeno is eating two pizza slices at once, while Renjun is carefully picking the onions off his. Donghyuck somehow stuff an entire slice in his mouth and Jaemin can’t help but to poke his puffed cheek. Donghyuck bats him away.

“Injunnie,” Jeno says around a mouthful of pizza, holding a slice up in front of Renjun. “Say ah.”

“You’re gross,” Renjun rolls his eyes.

Jeno deadpans, “You’re hurting my feelings, just open your fucking mouth.”

Renjun sighs but complies anyway, blushing softly when Jeno smiles his scrunched up smile and wipes the corner of his mouth. 

“Gay,” Donghyuck and Jaemin chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: jeno is the center of attention while the others shower him in love
> 
> twitter/kkt id: doitsushine92  
> cc: marian_09
> 
> leave me requests if you'd like!


End file.
